


SSB: TAS episode 21: Samus and Bayonetta Go to Monto Carlo

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [21]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Airplanes, Field Trip, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Samus (in her zero suit form) and Bayonetta go to Monte Carlo to pick up a package from a special place. Things go as planned until they lost the address. Now they wander around Monte Carlo to find the place without the map. Will they find the place?Bayonetta's POV and Master hand's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 21: Samus and Bayonetta Go to Monto Carlo

"I can't believe my eyes! A dead rabbit was found beside the entrance door! Whoever was that! I will murder them!" Said Samus sound anger. 

She's mad because we found a dead rabbit beside the door. I and Samus were inside a private plane, we are headed to Monaco AKA Monte Carlo.

The reason we are going there is that we have to get a special package for Master Hand from a place we never heard of. 

I have no idea why he would want me and Samus to go to Monte Carlo. 

I really don't travel a lot because I get picked a lot to fight.

"Darling, it's just a dead rabbit, it will get cleaned up," I said.

"But Bay, it has been sitting there for 2 days and I can't take the smell anymore!" said Samus.

"Hey, shut up back there! It distracts me!" Said Male Wii Fit Trainer. 

He is the pilot, he's mad because he has suffered fire burns when Ryu and Ken tried to kill the rabbit. And Samus isn't on her metal armour is because she got that burned as well.

I said, "Look, Samus, when we get to Monte Carlo we can get something to eat at Monte Carlo, I heard their food is very good." 

This made Samus happy, she loves to try new foods. "Now that's more like it!"

At the beginning of the trip, she was like 'No, no, no, I don't want to go to Monte Carlo.'

We eventually landed in Monte Carlo. 

I thanked Male Wii Fit, he just says, "Careful out there, there are crazy people." As he left with the plane. 

"Ok, I got the address and we have to go this way." Said Samus.

I followed her to a dirt path, I don't mind getting my gun shoes dirty, but I do mind my whole body getting covered in dirt.

"So, the map says that we have to go to the left where a beach is." Said Samus.

I spoke, "It doesn't say we have to go to a beach. Maybe it's a mistake,"

"Oh, shut up witch! I know where I am going. Now you shut the hell up." said Samus. 

A guy called up to her. "Hey, hey, hey, they're pretty lady, you want to go to my house and do naughty things in bed?" 

"How about a fist instead," said Samus as she punched the guy in the face, hard.

She ran away and I followed her, most of the time, Samus can get embarrassed in publish.

I followed her to the beach on the map, she stopped to catch her breath. 

I slapped her cheek. "What the hell was that? Stop being embarrassed in publish, my god!" 

Samus said, "Well, I am so sorry, without my armour on, I can get crazy. Reason for that, my parents are dead. Boom there is your answer. Happy?"

I sigh, "Give me the damn map already."

"What? Fuck no, I am responsible for the map," said Samus.

I took a piece of the map. We fight over the map. I was about to say when the wind picked it up and landed on the beach water. We started at the map in the water.

Samus said, "Thanks a lot Bay, we lost the map, it's all your fault!"

"Oh, so you blame me for the map?!" I said

"YES!!" Yelled Samus. 

she was about to say when I ducked-taped her mouth. 

"Mmhmhgmggmg!" She mumbled through the tape. 

She was about to take it off when I said, "Don't you dare take it off. If you do, your mouth with be ripped off and blood with run down your face. Only when the person who put the tape on cam remove it from the person's mouth."

Samus rolled her eyes.

"Now, I'll lead the way so you have to follow me, got it?" I said. 

She nodded and I took her hand. 

We walked past shops, and I mean lots of them. Then we saw some homeless people. I felt bad for them, so I gave all of them each a hundred dollars. They all thank me. 

And Samus muffled, "Mmmhmm mhmhm? (What the hell was that for?)" 

I said, "So I don't see their upset faces," 

(I can understand muffling language.)

Samus rolled her eyes. We were about to go when the same man (who Samus punched) came to us and gave Samus a bunch of flowers. 

She looked at it, while the man smiled, very creepily.

We back away slowly and ran away fast.

The man yelled, "GET-A BACK-A HERE!!!!" As he chases after us. 

Samus pushed me inside one of the barrels, while she hides the other one. I looked through the peephole, the man appeared from another batch of barrels. 

He kicked at one of the barrels, I begged myself not to get caught.

I checked the peephole again, he. Is. Right. Next. To. My. Barrel! He was about to kick it when I got out my gun and pointed it at him. 

He looked at me. "Lower the gun lady, I am not going to hurt you." He was about to take my gun when Samus appeared and kicked his right leg, very hard.

He falls to the ground while holding his kicked leg. I and Samus ran away where a road is. 

I stopped her. "Hey, let me pull that out." I took off the tape off her mouth. 

She said, "Thanks, Bayonetta, sorry about earlier about the map." 

I replied, "It's ok, just please don't be embarrassing in publish next time."

"Got it, Bay." Said Samus as she was about to hug me.

I stopped her. "You know I don't like hugs." 

she said sadly, "Please? This once, no more!" 

I rolled my eyes and let her hug me, she let go. "Ok, let go find the place," as she ran to the road I said earlier.

Master Hand's POV

I checked the bills so if I missed a payment. 24,000 dollars for a pair of sparkly shoes, 2,000 dollars for a new sword, and 1,000,000 for a 45 pack of condoms, oh Fox and Falco, why would you two fuck every single night?! Then, Rosalina came into my office.

"You forgot to knock my door, Rosalina," I said as I looked at her.

"Oh, sorry Master Hand," said Rosalina as she knocked on the door, 3 times.

"Good, anyways Rosalina, did you clean up the dead rabbit on the side of the entrance door?' I said. 

"Yes I did, however, it was actually pregnant and all of its kids burst into my blue dress, I took a bath after that bloody mess and changed into my pink dress." Rosalina sighed. "Now everyone will get confused because I look like Peach."

"Well, not really, Smashers will recognize you with the hair and the crown colour, plus peach's crown is yellow, anyways where is the dead body?" I said.

She took out a white bag and opened it to reveal the dead body. She put a mouth mask on because of the smell, I put on a mouth mask too.

She was about to pull it out when I said to her, "Don't! Just throw it in the window or somethin' I don't want to see it right now."

She opened the office window and throw the body out of the window, I thanked her and she left.

If you didn't know, Rosalina has a disorder called, Autism. She had it when she was born and first got here, that was 14 years ago when Smash Bros is becoming more popular.

Smash Bros isn't just a place where you fight, it's a place where Smashers experience life better than the outside world. So that's why I and Crazy Hand bought Smash Bros, where Smashers are happy about their lives.

I checked the bills, nothing to pay or anything, now I can enjoy my time until the next bill comes in my email or Gmail. 

I was about to leave my office when I saw a letter on my desk. I open it and it showed a map. At first, I didn't know what is it for, but when I read the back of it.

I was shocked, its the map for Samus and Bayonetta! I press the alert button and one of the smashers came, it was the Miis (Gunner, Brawler, and Swordfighter.) 

I said to the Miis, "You guys, I need you to give this map to Samus and Bayonetta, and find the package. They are in Monte Carlo."

Gunner said, "Oh, our home,"

"Wait? What?" I said.

"Yea, all of us were born in Monte Carlo, we know all the places there." Said Swordfighter.

"So that means you three speak Spanish?" I said.

"Por supuesto, Mano Amigo,( Of course, Hand Dude,)" said Brawler.

"Anyways we'll bring the ladies back here, and get the package," said Gunner.

"Thank you, now go, it's almost sunset," I said.

They all left my office. 

"Yo brother! You got 200 bills to pay!" Said Crazy hand.

"FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Bayonetta's POV 

We have been looking for a few minutes now, we were sitting on a huge rock beside a beach. 

I was thinking about what place we should look, while Samus uses a stick and write a message saying: Help!

I said to Samus, "Samus, no one would find a sign like that."

"Hey! I used to do this when I was 6 years old, of course, it has to help." Said Samus. 

I rolled my eyes, I was about to say when a helicopter landed on the beach. "What the fuck?!" I said.

I recognize that helicopter. Then the Miis came out of the helicopter, they have a helicopter called: The Mii Copter.

Gunner said, "Hey ladies, need to find a package?" 

"Yes, please, Miis." Said Samus. 

Brawler told Samus, "Ok, take a right to Chase road, then straight up to Date road, and left to Nail Polish road, and finally, a right to a door that says 200. Got it or I had to repeat it again?" 

"Oh no, no, no you don't have to, I already listed out what you said," I said.

"Good, we'll wait here for you two to get the package." Said Gunner.

Samus took my hand and we ran to the place Brawler told us to go.

12 minutes later 

We finally got the package, Swordfighter said, "Great job you two," 

I said, "Wait? How do all of you know this?" 

Gunner said, "Well, let's just say I, Brawler, and Swordfighter were born here."

Gunner opened the helicopter and we all got in. 

Brawler is the pilot. 

He starts the copter and we were flying up. 

"I can't want to see what's inside the package!" I said.

"Me too," Samus said.

"So, who wants to listen to music?" Said Swordfighter.

We all said "YES!" 

He turns on the music. 

Now, that was a good trip to Monte Carlo, but my biggest question is why did that guy threaten us to go with him? I'll never know.


End file.
